Trenza
by Yabuyama
Summary: Sasuke aquel día se había levantado extraño; con un humor fuera de lo normal. Y por si fuera poco, Sakura no ayudaba mucho con su lacio cabello olor a cerezos.


Era un día mas en la aldea de la Hoja; los aldeanos salían atareados de sus casas con sonrisas que se agrandaban al encontrarse con los vecinos; los niños de academia se colgaban su mochilita y dando saltitos se dirigían a sus clases; mientras que los equipos de misiones se reunían en sus puntos de encuentro.

Sakura estaba apoyada en la barandilla del puente donde siempre quedaban. Tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, sedoso y limpio; de un color rosa magenta que con los rayos de sol se convertía en un rosa muy clarito. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas seguían la dirección de los pocos peces que recorrían ese río. Llegaba siempre diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, no sabía si era su impulso de no llegar tarde a cualquier cita o las ganas de ver a cierto azabache.

Sasuke iba caminando en sus pensamientos por un lado del paseo que conducía al punto de encuentro. Aquella mañana se había levantado con una extraña sensación, a parte del sorprendente buen humor que nunca le caracterizaba. Los rayos de sol le daban de lleno a la cara, desprendiendo un aire angelical por su pálida piel. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, jugando con un hilo rebelde; se le estaba descosiendo. Tan concentrado estaba intentando sacar ese trozo de ropa que no se fijo que a la lejanía, un par de ojos verdes le estaban mirando fijamente.

Tiro una, dos veces, tres veces, y aquel hilito se le resistía. Sakura quedo inmóvil ante la cercanía del chico, quien se había parado a su lado por costumbre pero ignorando su presencia, jugando a saber con que en su bolsillo. El pelinegro bufó fuertemente y enrosco dos dedos en el hilo, de un fuerte movimiento lo arranco, llevándose también parte de la tela y rozándole la mejilla a la chica por el rebote.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sonrojado. Vio como Sakura se sobaba la mejilla dolorida. — ¿Te he hecho daño? — intentó acercase a ella, pero en ese momento la voz del rubio apareció en la lejanía.

—¡Sakura_-_chan! — gritó una vez a su lado. Luego vio a Sasuke y con un cambio de voz a mas relajada e incluso tosca, lo saludó: — Ah, Sasuke...

—Hm, estúpido... — dijo por lo bajito el azabache, miró de reojo a Sakura, quien se mantenía alejada de la conversación aún con una mano en la mejilla. Acercase a ella y mostrar disculpa no entraba en su comportamiento.

Más tarde apareció Kakashi, explicando de inmediato la misión: consistía en capturar y encerrar a un perro rabioso que merodeaba los alrededores de la Hoja dificultando el trabajo a los agricultores en el campo, ya que el animal les acechaba y atacaba.

El equipo se separó en dos: Sasuke y Sakura quedaron juntos, fuerza e inteligencia; Kakashi y Naruto formaron otra pareja —a pesar de las quejas del rubio—, fuerza, inteligencia y destreza en una sola persona, equilibrando la torpeza e imprudencia de la otra. El pelinegro y la pelirosa irían por la parte Este fuera de la villa, mientras que los otros dos irían por la parte Oeste, captando mas área de búsqueda gracias a las capacidades del maestro. Dicho así, ambos bandos se separaron.

Llevaban gran parte del camino recorrido hasta su perímetro de búsqueda. Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica; a parte de estar vigilandola y protegiéndola, escrutaba su mejilla viendo la pequeña marca de arañazo que antes le había causado.

—Eh... Sakura... — llamó el Uchiha una vez posicionados. La chica se giró enseguida entre sonrojada y nerviosa. Se le seco un poco la boca cuando ya tenía la oportunidad de demostrar debilidad ante ella, pero el sonido de unos arbustos cerca de ellos les hicieron coger posiciones.

Un pequeño gatito, se podría decir de unos pocos meses, estaba maullando y restregándose en la pierna del portador del sharingan mientras ronroneaba. El chico intentó apartar la pierna ante este contacto, pero el gato se acercaba de nuevo.

—Parece que le has gustado. — habló la Haruno poniéndose de cuclillas e intentando tocar al gato.

—_¡Sakura-chan! _— gritó el rubio desde el pinganillo. —_Ya hemos cumplido la misión. Hemos capturado al perraco. _— se rio socarronamente desde el otro lado.

—_Nos encontraremos en media hora en el punto de encuentro. _— concluyó Kakashi.

—Que misión mas corta... Con una persona hubiera sido mas fácil en vez de enviar a un equipo entero... — se quejó Sakura mientras intentaba atraer la atención del gato, pero este se mantenía pegado al moreno.

Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba indeciso. La pelirosa por un lado, y ahora un gato por el otro. Tenía ganas de agacharse y sobar a aquel pequeño animal hasta hacerlo mas pequeño, pero no se iba a mostrar así delante de ella. Dirigió la mirada a la ojijade; mechones de pelo le caían desde detrás de las orejas, pasando por los hombros, hasta el pecho. Parecían finos, dándole ganas de enterrar sus pequeñas manos en aquella melena rosa. Su mano le tembló un poco ante el pensamiento, captando la atención de la chica, que desde abajo le miro extrañada.

_—_Sasuke_-_kun._.._ antes me querías decir una cosa, ¿qué era? — se levantó, poniéndose casi a la misma altura del chico con unos centímetros de diferencia. El Uchiha maldijo interiormente la buena memoria de ella. Iba a pasar de la pregunta pero la insistente mirada jade no dejaba mirar a otro lugar. Eso, y las caricias que le daba el gato le estaban poniendo de los nervios.

—Esto... — agachó la cabeza ocultando su rojez. — Tienes el pelo muy largo... — dijo lo primero que pensó, pegándose mentalmente ante el inútil comentario.

—Oh, sí... — contestó un poco descolocada. — He oído que a Sasuke_-_kun le gustan las chicas con el pelo largo... — se cogió un mechón y empezó a jugar con el nerviosa. — Lo que es un poco incomodo por que no llego a hacerme bien las trenzas. — hizo un mini puchero y tiró su pelo atrás resignada. Un olor a cerezos inundo las cavidades nasales del chico, atrayendole al momento.

—Yo... yo puedo... — susurró tan bajito que a penas se le podía escuchar, pero igualmente llegó a los oídos de la chica.

—De... ¿de verdad? — no se lo podía creer. ¿Estaba en un especie de sueño? ¿Sasuke_-_kun ofreciéndose a hacer algo que no tenía que ver con su vida diaria?

Para su sorpresa, sí fue así. Sasuke la obligo a sentarse en una gran roca dándole la espalda. Él sabía que se había levantado con un extraño humor, así que lo aprovecharía solo por este día, luego haría como nada de esto hubiera pasado y quedaría como un secreto entre ellos dos; algo vergonzoso pero se podría vivir con ello.

Empezó a peinarle con su mano la gran melena rosa; rayos de sol se colaban entre las hojas de los arboles, por lo que distintos tonos de rosa aparecían reflejados; embobado, seguía masajeando sus hebras a pesar de no encontrar ningún enredo. Su olor le embriagaba y le provocaba reacciones raras; sonrojos, nervios y latidos desenfrenados.

Una vez superado todo esto, junto todos los mechones y los separo en tres con la misma masa, cogió uno y empezó a trenzarlo con el otro. Intentaba hacer movimientos suaves y delicados, dejándose llevar. Una vez acabado, le hizo un pequeño nudo con su propio pelo —a falta de coleta— y lo dejo caer lentamente sobre su espalda.

—Listo. — comentó, poniéndose delante de la chica. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara realmente roja como un tomate. Algunos mechones rebeldes y demasiado cortos para lograr atraparlos, caían irregularmente sobre su cara. El gato había cogido posición sobre el regazo de la muchacha. Toda esta imagen conjunta le hizo atragantarse el mismo.

—Te ha quedado perfecta. — felicitó entusiasmada al tocar el elaborado trenzado. — Gracias, Sasuke_-_kun. — se acercó rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó la mejilla.

—Sabes que esto no se va a repetir, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz. Seré la única a la que Sasuke_-_kun le ha trenzado el pelo. — una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara de la muchacha mientras empezó a caminar, tocando cada X tiempo su pelo.

Nadie sabrá que esto. Nadie sabrá que fue él quien le araño la mejilla; nadie sabrá que fue él quien le trenzó el pelo; nadie sabrá lo que estaba sintiendo él a partir de ese momento. Por que los pequeños detalles siempre cuentan.


End file.
